


New Toy

by tentakira, xking (medi)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Humor, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, poor Odin, what can i say we're tender motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/xking
Summary: "Odin."Odin scrambled to his feet. "Prince Xander! W-what has led Milord's regal presence to the simple studies of Odin Dark? Are there any dark deeds Milord must attend to with the assistance of only the most prolific mage at his disposal?""That is – " Xander's brow furrowed. "Kindly refrain from phrasing any question like that again."Xander wants to give Kaze an exciting surprise. Unfortunately, he needs some help making it happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually not usually one to do collabs but we both got this concept in our heads and. well. here we are. i wrote the first chapter with all the stupid stuff and my dear friend here wrote the second one with all of the actual good content - tentakira

"Leo."

Leo looked up from his desk, eyebrows raised slightly. "Xander. Is there something you need?"

Xander's eyes skimmed the immaculately kept bookshelves, lined with tomes that seemed to have been bound anywhere between last week and a century ago. Some detailed stories and documented legends, others delved into magic theory so complex it gave Xander a headache just trying to parse the titles. After what he realized was a moment too long of silence, Xander's gaze snapped to meet Leo's, and he pushed his shoulders back, hoping Leo didn't notice his momentary lapse.

"I was wondering if you might know where one could find your retainers at this hour. I'd like to speak with Odin about something, but he...eludes me."

"As he is wont to do. Those two, I swear," Leo sighed, tilting his head to one side. Xander gave a sympathetic nod. "In any case, I believe he mentioned spending the evening in the library. Something about wanting to verify a theory of his about...well, I'm merely summarizing, but it can be difficult to glean any meaning from what he says sometimes. As you very well know. In any case, it seemed terribly important to him."

"I see. Thank you." Xander nodded and turned to exit the room.

Leo cleared his throat. "It may be relevant to mention – "

Xander froze.

"Niles may be with him."

"...I see."

Leo was smiling – if one looked at him just the right way, one could almost read it as smug. Xander resolved to tell him it seemed he was spending too much time with his retainers next time they spoke. It was almost eerie how he picked up their mannerisms.

"If that will be all, then take care, Brother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leo. Be sure to rest well tonight."

"Perhaps."

"Do not make me order it."

Leo scowled.

* * *

"O treacherous particular, where lies your secret sanctum? In which tome might Odin Dark stumble upon the truths which you conceal from him? Wretched torment – "

"Odin."

"I can't find this _fucking_ piece of information anywhere. I know I've read about it in a book before, and I swear...ugh."

Niles leaned back in his chair and glared at the ceiling. "What's so important about finding a particular fact, anyway? If you've already read it, don't you know it?"

Odin grimaced. "Yes. No. Perhaps. It was years ago, when I – " He cleared his throat. "Before I came to this land. The differences between this place and that in which I spent my years of youth are vast, and I sought to pore through these dark tomes to discover how deep the chasm runs between my homeland and this."

"Corroborating your records with ours, then?"

"In a sense."

Niles simply shrugged and resumed his staring contest with the ceiling, and quiet fell upon the pair until a familiar voice pierced the silence.

"Odin."

Odin scrambled to his feet. "Prince Xander! W-what has led Milord's regal presence to the simple studies of Odin Dark? Are there any dark deeds Milord must attend to with the assistance of only the most prolific mage at his disposal?"

"That is – " Xander's brow furrowed. "Kindly refrain from phrasing any question like that again."

"Is that a yes, then, Milord?" Niles asked, not moving from his spot as a smile tugged threateningly at the corners of his mouth.

Xander scoffed, shaking his head. He turned to Odin. "I require…" He paused, closing his mouth a moment. "Mm, not 'require.' I am seeking assistance from a mage who may know something about certain...summoning magics."

Odin swallowed. "Milord? I – I mean, of course, the notorious Odin Dark is of course thoroughly trained in these enigmatic and odious magics! He will be deeply gratified to provide Prince Xander with assistance in this – "

An unfortunate dusting of pink had crept its way onto Xander's cheeks, despite his best efforts to resist. "Odin."

"R-right, forgive me, Lord Xander." Odin clasped his hands together. "Of course, I'm more than willing to be of assistance, although I am...uncertain why you've sought the help of Odin Dark r-rather than Lord Leo. Depending on the request, he may be more skilled in – "

"No."

"A-ah. Of course." Odin nodded. "I did not mean to question your decision, Milord, only to suggest…" He trailed off. "But your judgement is of course understood."

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, it's alright. It's simply…" He lowered his voice and leaned in, leading Niles to lift his chin interestedly. Odin met Xander's gaze evenly, though his eyebrows knitted themselves together in worry. Xander's shoulders were stiff, and he sighed heavily before speaking. "Surely you understand why I'd rather not approach my brother for a spell to summon a tentacle beast for use during intercourse with my lover."

The clatter of wood on stone, a loud thud, and a hissed curse rang out through the otherwise still library as Niles fell out of his chair.

Xander gritted his teeth but ignored him pointedly. "Odin. This isn't – I am not ordering anything. If you do not know, or do not wish to help, I am hardly in a position to think any less of you for it. Say no, and this conversation never happened."

"I…" Odin shook his head quickly. "Milord, may I have a moment to think about this?"

Xander stood up straight, moving so he wasn't quite as close to Odin. "O-of course."

"Try not to think too hard about it, Odin," murmured Niles from where he still lay on the floor. "That garb of yours doesn't hide much."

"Hush," Xander snapped more curtly than he'd intended.

Odin settled back into his seat and tapped his foot on the floor, looking off to the side. "I will help you, Lord Xander."

"Are you sure? I'm quite serious when I say that this is entirely your choice. I ask this not as the Crown Prince. It's nothing more than a personal favor."

"That it is," Odin breathed, more to himself than to anyone else. "But I'm quite serious, too. I'm, er, Odin Dark is immensely honored that you thought of him for such a...personal favor as this. He swears by all the stars in a moonless sky that he will not fail you!"

Xander swallowed and adjusted his posture, making an attempt to scramble for whatever dignity he had left in this conversation. "What do you know about...such spells as the one I am looking for?"

Odin looked uneasy. "This conversation does not leave this room, Milord?"

"I should certainly hope it does not."

"Odin Dark has...er, explored the depths of some of these magics in the past. There exists a specific manner of spells intended for more...hedonistic purposes, which is to say, certain recreational summoning magics devised and thoroughly explored generations before his dark presence stained this world." He paused, sinking further into his chair. His voice fell quieter. "He has...evaluated a variety of such spells himself and is able to attest to their efficacy, so – "

"I respect that this is not easy to say plainly, but it will make this uncomfortable conversation end much sooner if you do."

Odin looked up and locked his gaze with Xander's. "I've read a lot about the theory behind spells like the one you want, and I have...tried a handful of them out myself. I know the, er, ins and outs of them. If you will. Milord."

From below, Niles gasped. "Odin! I had no idea – "

"Stop lying to Lord Xander. You've asked about this, too."

Xander closed his eyes. "You know what? After we leave this room, this conversation never happened. We all purge this from our memories. None of us heard – or said – any of this. We spent this evening quietly studying and discussing tactics for the next battle."

"Agreed," Odin said firmly.

"...Yes, agreed." Niles's voice was just a bit hoarse.

Xander cleared his throat. "In any case, Odin, about those spells – "

Odin nearly knocked over his chair with how quickly he stood up and rushed down one of the library's aisles. "It should be in one of the tomes here...ah! Now, Lord Xander, it depends upon what you're seeking specifically, but…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was allowed to go absolutely wild with this so I did.  
> Known as tendercles.docx because what good are your tentacle monsters if they aren't kind and participate in aftercare?  
> Also we should know by now that I only write trans characters but I clarify every time anyway. Both are trans, Xander is post-op, thank u.

Kaze’s invitation to Castle Krakenburg came with a promise of “a surprise” alongside a set of directions to a very, very secluded area. Strange, to say the least. And quite unlike Xander, making it as much concerning as intriguing. If this was some sort of attempt on his life (and why on earth would it be?) it was a rather unconventional one. He never traveled anywhere unprepared, though, so his adversary would meet with an armed target should that be the case.

This, he expected. Some new toy Xander acquired in secret, he expected. A new technique, a new position, any of these he expected.

What he did not expect was to open the door to their meeting place, call Xander’s name, and instantly be swept off his feet before he could even utter a cry of surprise, some unknown force slamming the door shut behind him.

Now viewing everything upside-down, suspended by something he couldn’t identify, Kaze took in his surroundings: a small stone room, sparse furnishings… a bed in one corner, a bookshelf in the other, a desk beside it...

And, oh yes, the large pulsing portal in the center of the floor with hundreds of tentacles extending from it (leaving Kaze to assume one currently held him up by his leg). Xander had seated himself on another, poised primly as though he were on his throne.

“Xander,” Kaze said, his poor brain still scrambling to process all of this. “When I wondered at the possibility of magic being able to provide some otherworldly creature for the purpose of pleasure, it was merely a joke. But I see you’ve gone to great lengths to plan this.”

Meaning the event wasn’t completely unprecedented, as they had spoken of it while basking in their afterglow one night and making half-asleep suggestions on what they might try next time. One of them brought up the use of magic in the bedroom, and Kaze remarked on a scenario he never imagined could be done.

He was wrong, as current circumstances proved.

“Yes,” Xander replied. “I endured a humiliating conversation for it.”

“So this is…?”

“Indeed. A creature summoned for that exact purpose. Although it’s been rather patient in waiting for your arrival. I even enjoyed a cup of tea with it, though one of our teacups was lost down that hole it’s in. I hope no one asks where that cup has gone.”

Kaze peered into the aforementioned void: only a swirling purple energy presented itself to his eyes.

“I must admit,” he said. “It’s a little unnerving that I can’t see the rest of it.”

“According to Odin, you probably don’t want to,” Xander said. “It might ruin the mood.”

“I see. Or rather, I don’t.”

“I will continue to insist that it’s better you don’t.”

A sound that might be called a grunt of disapproval came from the void. Probably independent of their comments on its appearance, the tentacle holding Kaze laid him on the bed with surprising gentleness and released its hold on his leg; Xander’s allowed him to slide from it to the floor in one smooth movement. He seated himself on the bed’s edge, and Kaze, sitting up, moved to sit beside him.

“I suppose this is a good time to ask if you actually want to do this,” Xander said. “I realize I may have taken your statement… the wrong way.”

“Not exactly,” Kaze said, his lips forming a wry smile. “More that you took a passing comment more seriously than I expected. And since you went to all the trouble…”

“This has nothing to do with me or what I endured.” Xander’s words were firm, and his hand settled on top of Kaze’s. “It won’t work unless we both want it.”

The smile turned sly. “Well now, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want it.”

Xander chuckled. “You’re always finding ways to surprise me, Kaze.”

“Surprise you?” Kaze asked, tilting his head. “Is it truly so surprising when I was the one who mentioned it?”

“Are you telling me you’ve put thought into this?”

“Perhaps. I’m interested, regardless.”

Xander shook his head; Kaze didn’t look the type at all to be thinking of such things, but who could say what went on in that pretty head of his? Not Xander, beyond what Kaze had confessed to him in moments of heated passion.

Turning back to Kaze, he said, “We should take off our clothes first. I’ve… been informed it will make the rest easier.”

“Buttons are best undone with fingers, hm?” returned Kaze, and so saying, he began to unbutton Xander’s vest and the shirt underneath.

Xander removed the layers to Kaze’s uniform, the garb of a Hoshidan ninja, that he still wore despite his position and status soon changing, and with his permanent move to Nohr, he could always be at Xander’s side. Of note, however, was the lingerie set underneath, deep purple and accented by delicate lace. Xander had wondered why Kaze’s chest was more covered than usual.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You dressed up for me and we’re having to take it off so soon.”

“That’s alright,” Kaze said. “I wasn’t intending to wear it for long anyhow.”

They tried not to spend too long admiring each other in their undressed states, as their third party must be getting impatient. It seemed to have some understanding of the importance their conversation held, and acknowledged the end of it by lifting them from the bed, suspending them in the air by holding their wrists and ankles. Kaze assumed this simplified handling two recipients, and also found that his bonds were not very tight, as he could freely move his arms and legs, and the tentacles would give accordingly. Another held him around his waist for extra support.

“Are you ready?” Xander asked, somewhere to Kaze’s side.

“I am.”

“Very well. Let us enjoy ourselves, my dear.”

Xander followed his words with a phrase that Kaze couldn’t understand, a phrase belonging to some dead or occult language used to summon this beast, and a command to begin. More of the tentacles began to move across his body, as though getting a feel for an unfamiliar lover. They left a slick substance in their wake that fizzled against his skin, icy cold then warm as flame. Wherever it was left behind, that place became sensitive when touched again. Kaze couldn’t help running his fingers over it, and hissed as the nerves lit up beneath his skin.

A curious tentacle exploring his upper torso slid across his breast, pausing when he gasped and shuddered. It tried the spot again, toying a little with his nipple; Kaze made an “Mmmm….” sound through pursed lips, his toes curling. This secret now discovered, it returned to place suction cup over his nipple, the sensation it caused emulating that of a mouth and tongue, tugging at him with slow, gentle movements.

“Hah!” Kaze squeezed his legs together, rubbing his thighs against each other as the attention paid to his nipple sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body, and he pushed his chest out to better receive it. His nails dug into his palms, having nothing else to grip.

The tentacles around his wrists offered themselves for him to hold, reacting rather well to being scratched almost immediately. Maybe the beast enjoyed such things.

Another tentacle curled around his other breast, giving it a tight squeeze before lavishing the same treatment on this nipple as the other. A small smile appeared on Kaze’s face at what he considered teasing, thinking that perhaps this creature was starting to like him, or at least his body. He _was_ rather well-formed, a fact that never went unacknowledged by Xander either.

Some tentacles had what was best described as small mouths on the undersides of them, in place of the suction cups on others, and these nipped at his neck and shoulders, leaving behind small love bites, predicting Kaze’s thoughts before they happened, as he’d started to miss that affection. Soon a new tentacle prodded at his mouth, attempting to push itself between his lips, and though he was enjoying himself otherwise, he turned his head away in resistance. 

Xander spoke to him then, but in such a low whisper that Kaze wondered at how he heard him so clearly: “It’s alright... This is part of the experience.”

Trusting his beloved’s words, Kaze allowed the tentacle to slip inside his mouth, and found his tongue quick to wrap around it, not for the strange texture but the _taste_. It… well, it was the most peculiar thing, but it emulated the taste he recalled when kissing Xander this way, almost exact— no, exact. A perfect copy.

“Hmm…. Xander….” he murmured dreamily, lost in the flavour of his love’s tongue.

Visions of Xander tangled up in tentacles flooded his mind, a glimpse of what was happening close by, or what was to come. His back arched, chest heaving with hurried breaths, a tentacle wrapped around his hardened cock… _Gods_ , how beautiful.

As he dreamed, a new liquid began to drip from the tip of the tentacle as it opened up, Kaze’s tongue idly brushing against it. The sudden change brought him back, in time for the liquid to gush into his mouth and down his throat. 

It tasted of lovers past and present, and some he never had, not all at once but in a slow, smooth medley traveling across his tongue: tea sweetened by excess cream and one too many sugar cubes, a peppermint candy passed between lips, fresh-picked apples at peak season and ripeness, and lastly Nohrian cake squares of purest vanilla (his first foreign confection).

A warmth spread outward from Kaze’s stomach to the rest of him, creating the sensitivity caused by the earlier substance in every inch. The liquid he swallowed acted, it seemed, as a sort of aphrodisiac (not that he needed it), clouding his brain in a lustful haze. He reached down and, opening his legs that had been closed tight, used two fingers to spread himself apart. The tentacles held his legs in place, and a new one (not even the one in his mouth before? Just how many did this thing have?) pressed against him, its natural lubricant mingling with his own, stroking him lovingly until it found his clit.

Here, it placed another of its suction cups, but this one fit perfectly around his clit, acting like a finger when it pressed down against him, as it did after a bit of teasing. The other two on his chest sucked at his nipples with renewed vigour. He gasped, leaning into these wondrous sensations, and his hips stirred against the tentacle massaging his clit.

Although very caught up in his own pleasures, Kaze hadn’t forgotten those images of Xander, and turned his head to see how his darling partner fared.

Xander currently lacked the upper erogenous zones that Kaze so loved to have touched, in their place only a flat chest and surgical scars, but the tentacles had found another part of him to play with further down. Xander, eyes half-lidded, chewed on his lower lip, mewling softly. He was so cute.

Kaze flashed him a sweet smile and, upon noticing, Xander blushed and lowered his gaze, but returned with a shy smile that elicited a giggle from Kaze. Whilst they were distracted, the tentacles took the opportunity to enter inside of both of them, surprising them so much they cried out, then quickly covered their mouths, their eyes meeting each other in their bewilderment. A silence passed between them; the tentacles did not move during it. Then they burst into laughter at the absurdity, of this, of their whole situation, and the tentacles, noticing their satisfaction, began to wriggle about inside them, turning their laughter into moans. Kaze’s expanded to comfortably fill him up, reaching as far back as it could without hurting him (as anywhere past the cervix would), and rubbed against his g-spot, causing him to pull his legs back toward himself and lift his hips for better feeling. Xander’s found his prostate and pressed into it, the tentacle’s tip curling into a small ball to heighten the sensation. Those holding them above the floor brought them closer together; their hands flew out, fingers intertwining, desperate to hold on. One pulled at the other until the tips of their noses touched. They kissed, craving contact and affection, and after they separated, they rested their foreheads against each other.

Xander sought to scatter kisses across Kaze’s neck and collarbone, mixing his own love bites with those left by the tentacles. Kaze hummed, occasionally interrupted by a moan, as Xander kissed his way down his body.

Seeing as they so strongly desired each other, all the tentacles, save for the ones inside them and holding them, slipped away, leaving them free to touch each other. Xander’s mouth and tongue replaced the one on Kaze’s nipple, alternating between the two of them, kissing and licking with the rise and fall of Kaze’s chest beneath him. His free hand settled between Kaze’s legs to work his clit. Kaze responded by wrapping his hand around Xander’s cock, pumping it in time with Xander’s fingers at his clit.

Sometimes they’d raise their heads and lock eyes with each other, open their mouths to speak, and then for some reason or another, decide against it, perhaps content with letting their moans and soft whispers of each other’s names speak for themselves.

Tentacles graced their skin wherever their hands were not, adding to their overstimulation because of the liquids ingested earlier. Their breaths came in heavy, shaking as they tried to hold back their climaxes, their legs raised to give the tentacles full access to them. They pressed their bodies against each other as best they could with their hands in the way, reveling in the heat coming from one another.

“Xander…?”

“Mmnngh… Kaze… K-Kaze…”

It was becoming clear that Xander could resist no more, but he wanted Kaze to cum with him, his fervour showing itself in his fingers moving faster and faster against Kaze’s clit. Kaze soothed him with kisses all around his face, even as shockwaves shot through him. The tentacles, too, picked up their speed, and Kaze’s kisses promised that he would not be making Xander wait much longer.

Desiring their lips together once more, Xander caught him in an open kiss, and then their climaxes came to them in unison, their last moans captured in their mouths. Another strange substance rushed into Kaze, released by the tentacle, that made him blank for a moment in the middle of his orgasm, and dizzy with stars in front of his eyes when he returned; like nothing he’d ever experienced before, he couldn’t describe it, other than it felt so good. Some dripped out and slicked his thighs, a tingling sensation wherever it touched, but short-lived as it quickly subsided.

As the substance settled inside of him, Kaze was vaguely aware of being laid back down on the bed, Xander at his side, and the covers placed over them. But his senses were dulled with exhaustion now, the only sound being his and Xander’s ragged breathing, and he again found Xander’s hand and clasped it before his eyes closed, and he drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

He did not awaken, at least not fully, when a knock sounded on the door of their chamber; it was Xander who rose and tried to dress himself, the sound dragging him out of his deep sleep. By their bedside sat a pair of neatly folded silk robes, purple and green, that he did not recall being there before, the insides inlaid with a soft and fluffy fabric that wrapped around him like a cozy blanket. The tentacle beast was nowhere in sight, and the portal in the floor had closed. 

He heard the knock again as he was tying the front of his robe.

“Er, Prince Xander? It’s me, Odin. You don’t have to open the door or anything. I know you said not to mention our, uh, strategy meeting again, I just… wanted to make sure everything went, um. Well.”

“Everything was quite fine, Odin,” Xander said. “I thank you for your assistance.”

“Oh, that’s great! Then I’ll leave you two alone.”

As two sets of footsteps receded down the hall, Xander thought he distinctly heard Niles’s voice say, “So, how long of a refractory period do those things have?”

He shook his head, brushing off the undesirable thoughts that conjured up as Kaze started to wake up.

“Would you like to return to our room to rest, my love?” Xander asked him.

Kaze yawned and stretched his arms. His keen eyes sighted the robe laid out for him, and he did not question its existence, reaching for it to dress himself without a word about it.

“Can we get there from here?” he asked.

“Yes, there’s a stairwell close by that leads right to it. We won’t encounter anyone on the way there, I promise.” Xander said.

“Then that would be wonderful.”

Close to nodding off again, Kaze rubbed at his eyes in a half-hearted attempt to keep himself awake, and Xander smiled. He’d so missed waking up beside Kaze.

“You’re adorable, Suzukaze. Here, let me carry you.” he said, and lifted Kaze from the bed and into his arms. Kaze nestled against him, head resting on his chest.

“I have one question for you, if you’d like to answer it,” Xander said on their brief walk to his bedroom. “Would you… want to do that again?”

“Hmm…” Kaze hummed, eyes closed and half-asleep when he answered. “Maybe… Maybe if it was just _one_ … and it was attached to _you_ …”

Xander chuckled at Kaze’s dreamlike fantasy.

“Don’t give me any ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading -tentakira


End file.
